Truth or Dare with the Heroes of Olympus
by Amygoobs
Summary: Percy and the gang decide to play Truth or Dare! Will it be funny? Yes! Will it be hilarious? Absolutely! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I have read a few truth or dare things in some books, and I felt like i wanted to write my own. I love this chapter, i think it's really funny, and I hope you like it too. I will be updating this every thursday and sunday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy

We had just come back from defeating Gaea. Everyone was happy, and I was more famous than ever. I really don't know why, because Annabeth was the one who defeated Gaea. While Gaea held a knife at my throat, Annabeth had caused a distraction that had ultimately killed her. I was the weak one, the seventh wheel, so to speak. I played no heroic part in this war, everyone else did.

"Hey seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, kissing me. I woke up from my thoughts.

"Hey, another celebration?"

She shook her head. "No, the rest want to play a harmless Truth or Dare game in the Zeus Cabin."

I smiled. "Count me in."

"Hey Percy! Glad you could make it!" Jason said, as we reached the cabin.

I walked into the room, and immediately saw the huge statue of Hippie Zeus that Thalia had complained about so much. I smiled.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

She didn't push me further.

"Are you going to sit down Percy? Or are you too cool for that." Leo spoke up, grinning.

I smirked and sat down. "Who is going first?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"Fine." She said.

I grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't pick me, but she just grinned slyly.

"Truth or Dare, Percy?"

"Dare."

As soon as I said it, I immediately regretted it. She gave me that evil glint in her eye, and started speaking again:

"I dare you, to go outside and sing "I'm sexy and I know it" to the half-bloods." She paused. "And dance."

I tried hard not to yell at her. I huffed in exasperation. "Okay, but you know I suck at singing."

She smiled. "That is why I picked the dare."

I shook my head, stood up, and walked out of the room. Jason brought out a stereo, and clicked the "on" button. It roared to life, singing the song. I decided to take off my jacket, since I was supposed to dance. Then the song started:

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

When I was finished a whole crowd had gathered to watch. Everyone was laughing like crazy. I did the natural thing, I blamed Annabeth.

"She made me do this as a dare." I said.

Everyone nodded, apparently not believing me.

I looked back at the cabin, and saw Annabeth smirking at me. "I'll get you back!" I called.

"I'd like to see you try!" she yelled back.

I threw on my jacket, and raced over. Annabeth tried to run, but I caught her, and gave her a tickling session.

"Percy! Stop!" she squealed.

Everyone behind us laughed again.

I didn't stop for another five minutes.

When I did, she got up shakily from the floor. "Come on, we have to get back. They are probably wondering what we were doing."

I smiled crookedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and grabbed my arm. "Come on!"

She basically drug me to the Zeus Cabin.

When we got inside, the seven looked at us expectantly.

She nodded. "He did it!"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Okay, my turn." I said, grinning at Annabeth.

* * *

**I was going to do "Im sassy and I know it" but I thought this would be funnier. Tell me what you think, and I will update on sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**So i had 3 people review...but nobody followed. I dont know if it was a glitch...or if you guys just dont like the story. Please review and explain! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

Annabeth

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare." Percy asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Truth."

He looked a bit disappointed, but his smirk came right back.

"Why did you like Luke?"

I gulped, and my face turned as red as a cherry.

"Umm." I laughed nervously. "His smile, his hair, how he was so nice to me."

I was so glad that was off my chest, so I huffed in relief. The gang looked like they were trying not to laugh at my discomfort.

"Anyway…next," I said changing the subject.

"Okay, my turn." Piper said, looking at Leo.

"Leo, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he said.

Piper grinned evilly. "I dare you to go get a makeover by the Aphrodite girls, and sing "Girl on Fire"."

Leo looked really embarrassed, but nodded.

Leo lumbered out of the room and over to the Aphrodite Cabin.

Ten minutes later, Leo came out in a black dress, with red lipstick. I and Percy busted out laughing. Leo walked over to where Percy was doing his dare, and Jason turned on the music:

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire

When Leo was finished, he burst into flames, melting off the dress until he was in his regular clothes. I laughed and he came back inside the cabin, smelling of smoke and burnt fabric. "Who's next?"

* * *

**I got this idea from Pinterest because on it it says Leo's fav song is Girl on Fire. Here is your question for the day:**

**What is your favorite song and why?**

**R and R Please!**


	3. Very Important AN

Im so sorry everyone! I am no longer allowed to post fsnfictions. I hope u forgive me and I hope maybe in a year or so, I will be allowed to. Thank you all of my fans, expecially to sora loves rain, ho has followed most of my stories. I hope to be back soon, and I thank you for supporting me.

Sincerly,

Amygoobs


End file.
